With the popularity of smart mobile phones, there are more and more mobile phone manufacturers. Manufacturers supplying Central Processing Units (CPUs) and random access memories include Samsung, Qualcomm, Intel, Huawei, Hynix and Micron. The operating speed of a mobile phone depends on the read/write speed of a random access memory and CPU buffer memories. However, the variety of sources and types of random access memories and CPU buffer memories makes it difficult for a user to select a mobile phone with superior performance. When testing and evaluating the read/write speed of a random access memory in the prior art, only the read/write speed of the random access memory is tested without taking the impact of the CPU buffer memory on the read/write speed of the random access memory into account, causing the test result cannot accurately indicate the actual read/write speed of the random access memory.